


Love to Outlast

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, too many to add lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: a bunch of one shots about Nico/Schmitt a look into their relationship and how people around them may see them. come along on the journey and prompts welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so I’m trying my hand at Nico/ Schmitt please give me some leniency with these as we don’t know too much about them yet and I’m still finding my feet with this pairing. If you have a prompt send it in.
> 
> First up Meredith watches Nico and Schmitt and thinks of the past I guess this first chapter can also be seen as a missing scene from Jump and fall not that I intended that when I started it.

 

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

Meredith smiled as she watched the two doctors standing by the elevator. The younger man smiling up at the dark haired fellow. “They are so cute.” She sighed.

“Who?” she looked over to see Maggie.

“Those two. Levi and Nico. Makes me remember a time when I was that young.”

“Yeah like you’re so old now.” Maggie snorted.

“it’s the new love stage. The infatuation the trying to find your balance.”

“Sure it’s not the whole intern/Attending dynamic?” Maggie joked.

“Shh you and Nico is only a fellow.”

“ohh my mistake.” Maggie rolled her eyes.

“I think they will be one of the greats.”

“Sure if they can survive Grey Sloan relationship killing spree.” Maggie shrugged.

“Mood killer.” Meredith sniffed.

“What are we doing?” Amelia asked.

“Watching Nico and Levi or at least Meredith is.” Maggie giggled “She seems obseesed with them.”

“I am not they are just cute.”

“Right.” Amelia chuckled.

“Who is she obsessed with.” Andrew came up beside her wrapping his arms around her.

“Nico and Levi.”

“Hmm yeah they make a good couple.” He agreed nodding.

“See he agrees with me.” 

“He kind of has to he’s your boyfriend.” Maggie pointed out.

“You think that actually means he agrees with me.” Meredith snorted. None of the doctors noticed Nico and Levi watching them.

“What is there issue?” Levi asked his boyfriend.

“No clue.” Nico shrugged.

“They are discussing how cute you are.” Taryn said.

“They are what?” Levi squeaked.

“They think you’re cute take it as a compliment. Dr. Grey isn’t nice to many people so I think you just gained an advantage I’d take it.”

“I don’t want an advantage but I guess it’s sweet that they are in approval of our relationship.” He said thinking of how he’d still not told his family about his boyfriend a bit of a sore spot between him and Nico at the moment.

“So cute.” Taryn rolled her eyes and walked away causing the two men to laugh.

“Well I guess we’re cute.” Levi laughed kissing his boyfriend.

“I prefer hot.” Nico said cockily.

“Of course you do.” Levi rolled his eyes.  “How do I put up with you?”

“Because I’m hot.”

“Right okay we both have surgery to get to so lets go.” Levi hit the button and they both got on the elevator. The doctors at the nurses desk smiled as they watched them go.


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t own Grey’s anatomy

Prompt regret

Levi sat in a corner his knees pulled up to his chin. Tears tracing down his face.

“Hey what’s wrong with you?” Dahlia asked?

“Nico….”

“What did he do I’ll hurt him for you if you want.

“No, he’s. he’s in surgery.”  Levi sobbed.

“What what happened?” Dahlia grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Levi talk to me.”

“We were walking and the light was green at the cross walk so we went to step out and a car came out of nowhere. Next thing I knew Nico had pushed me out of the way and he got the full brunt of the impact. I just he’s on Shepherds table and I don’t know if he’ll make it.”

“He’ll make it have you looked at Dr. Shepherds record she has less then a one percent loss rate.”

“I just if he never makes it. I.. I never told him I loved him. He never knew that.”

“Of course he knew that.” Dahlia said.  You think he didn’t but I can assure you that you never had to say those words. Nico knows you love him he’s always known that.”  Just then Amelia came out of the doors.  

Levi jumped up and Dahlia stood beside him.

“He made it he’s going to be okay.” Amelia assured him.

Levi let out the breath he hadn’t even been aware he was holding.  “Thank you.”

“You can see him now he’ll be asleep for a little while still.”

Levi didn’t say more just rushed off to Nico’s room. He feel into the chair beside the bed and held onto his hands. Hours later Nico’s eyes fluttered.

“Hi.” He whispered

“Oh Nico I thought I’d lost you.” 

“you could never lose me.” Nico soothed.

Levi stood up and bent over kissing him. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I know and I love you.” Nico said back. Now neither would have that regret again.

  


 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt. Nico proposes to Levi in a cute fluffy way

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

“Where are we going?” Levi giggled as Nico led him where ever they were going with his hands covering his eyes.

“You’ll just have to wait and see won’t you.” Nico teased.

“You’re mean.” Levi pouted.

“Ah but you love me anyway.”

“I do this is true.” Levi smiled.

Nico had met him as he came off and elevator and told him to close his eyes and follow him but he guessed Nico hadn’t trusted him to keep his eyes closed because he’d covered them with his own hands.

“I swear I won’t peek but seriously where are we going?”

“no can tell.” Levi sighed and let Nico lead him where ever they were going. “Okay I’m going to take my hands away but still leave them closed until I tell you.”

“Okay.” Nico laughed sure Levi was rolling his eyes at him.

Levi could feel the breeze against his face as he waited for the words telling him he could open his eyes. So they were outside somewhere. He tapped his foot and waited. “Really Nico.”

“Okay now.”

With those words Levi opened his eyes and gasped. There was Nico down on one knee holding a ring and behind him were all there friends and the ambulance. Right in front of the clinic. He knew it was the ambulance from the big blow because it still had a dent in it from a tree branch.

“Levi Schmitt I have loved you for yours. I loved you probably from the second I met you though of course I wouldn’t admit that. I will love you until I take my last breath so will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Levi swallowed “Yes.” He whispered as tears welled in his eyes. “Yes, yes.” He walked towards Nico and pulled him to his feet as Nico placed the ring on his finger. “I love you.” Nico whispered against his lips. “And I can’t wait to be your husband.”

“I love you so much.” Levi said looking up into his eyes.

“Yay.” They heard shouts and clapping behind them and Levi turned to see all their friends rushing to congratulate them.

“I’m so happy for you.” Taryn hugged him tightly

“Need to breath Taryn.” Levi laughed as he saw Link clapping Nico on the back.

That man would be his husband. He would be someone’s husband and he couldn’t be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt Fulfilled

“If you could have one wish and only one what would it be?”

“What’s with the game?” Nico asked as he turned to see husband sitting on their couch after he came in from the hospital.

“It’s just earlier today before I came home I Had a patient she had all the dreams she never fulfilled and it was sad she was so young and she had so much she wanted to do, to accomplish but there she was dying and there was nothing I could do. The one thing she wanted though more then anything was to see her grandma one more time. Just once.”

“Did she get to see her?”

“No.” Levi shook his head. “She was on a plane but she didn’t make it in time. So if you had one wish to be fulfilled what would it be?”

Nico sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. “I only ever had one wish like that and you fulfilled it two years ago when you stood up in front of our friends and family’s and said I do.  You fulfill me Levi Schmitt-Kim”

“So cheesy Nico Schmitt-Kim” Levi laughed kissing him.

“I love you. Thanks for being my every wish and dream come true.” Nico whispered against his lips.   


 

 


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

Prompt Family

Have you ever thought about having Kids?” Nico asked him one night a year into them dating.

Levi looked up at him “Well I mean when I was younger yeah I figured I’d get married to some nice woman and have kids. Of course then you kissed me in a elevator and all that went out the window.” He chuckled.

“What about now?”

Levi leaned his chin against Nico’s chest. “Are you asking me if I want to raise children with you Nico?” he asked gently.

Nico took a deep breath and let it out. “Well we’ve been dating for a year. I think we have a future together. “   


“Yeah we do.” Levi skimmed his fingers up Nico’s abs. “So I figure I should see where you stand on the kid issue. I know I want kids three maybe four.”

“Wow big family.” Levi chuckled “I’m an only child and I agree more then one is good it’s lonely sometimes to be an only child.

“I always liked growing up with my sisters.” Nico kissed Levi’s forehead.

“So kids but how should we do this surrogacy, adoption foster care?”

“I think we wait until the time is right and let that lead us but I’m open to all forms of growing our family.” Nico said

“Yeah me too.” Levi agreed. He smiled as he snuggled into Nico they were discussing family’s a family they would one day have together. When he was younger he never thought he’d get so lucky. This was his dream come true.


End file.
